Aventura en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza
by DIANA1DLOVE
Summary: Un local para fiestas infantiles se convirtió en un lugar donde se rumorea que niños murieron ahí, hace una semana la policía buscaban a una chica de 16 años por ayudar a un hombre por robar un supermercado, varios dicen que la vieron entrar a ese viejo local y nunca salió de ahí. Algunos mencionan que tal vez murió, otros dicen que sigue viva pero nadie sabe lo que paso con ella.
1. Paros Cardíacos

**Sky (Punto de Vista)**

Estaba asustada, mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido, mi respiración era agitada y el miedo me recorría por el cuerpo, buscaba un lugar para esconderme de la policía, sabía que ayudar a ese tipo con pasamontañas era mala idea, entre en un viejo local que estaba con cintas policíacas.

Al entrar al lugar estaba oscuro, saque de mi mochila una linterna "sabia que la iba a necesitar" pensé, ilumine un poco la habitación, solo habia mesas con gorritos de fiesta sobre estas, dibujos en las paredes y un escenario.

Sky: Bienvenidos a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- leí un gran cartelón que colgaba de un solo lado- este lugar huele a caño y...- me detuve al sentir que pise algo, era algo pegajoso- que asco-dije asqueada-

La puerta de la entrada se cerro de repente me acerque a esta para intentar abrirla, algunas luces se encendieron alumbrando únicamente el escenario, dejando ver a un oso con sombrero y corbata de moño, un conejo con una guitarra y un pollo con un pastelillo.

Se veían algo dañados por que tenían algunos cables sueltos,di pasos hacia atrás alejándome del escenario hasta que siento como choco contra algo, lo ilumino con la linterna y una ola de miedo se apodero de mi cuerpo por completo, ya que detrás a mi estaba el oso que anteriormente estaba en el escenario. Corrí lejos del oso con la linterna en mi mano para iluminar por donde pisaba, volteo por un momento atrás para ver si venia detrás de mi y el conejo morado se encontraba caminando hacía mi.

Sky: ¡ALÉJATE, TU COSA DEL DEMONIO!-grite lanzandole uno de mis zapatos-

Al ver que no le pude golpear con el zapato, le lance el otro pero este golpeo un ducto de ventilación y cayó sobre mi cabeza, ocasionando que quedara inconsciente.

 ***Más tarde***

Sky: Ahhh~ mi cabecita- dije sobandome-debió haber sido un sueño-dije levantándome del suelo-FUCK-dije al ver que seguía en ese lugar-

"Dudo que encuentres alguna salida"- dijo una voz a lo lejos-

Me volteé para ver de quien era esa voz, al voltear vi a el oso quien tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Me acerco a él para ver si hablaba o hacía algo, comencé a picar sus ojos, moverle las manos, picar su nariz y quitarle el sombrerito.

Sky: Oh mirenme, soy un oso muy elegante con sobrero y corbata-dije y sentí como me quitaban el sombrero de la cabeza-

-Ja ja ja- que divertida-dijo sarcástico-

Sky: ¡AAAHHHHH!-grite y le di una patada en la cara para luego salir corriendo, llegue a la puerta pero seguía cerrada- ábrete por favor-dije estirando de la perilla pero de tanto que la estiraba se callo- NO, por favor no, ábrete de una vez-dije pateando la puerta-

-No hay escapatoria- escuche una voz-

-¿Por qué no te quedas?, -menciono el conejo en tono macabro-

-Te vas a divertir mucho aquí con nosotros-dijo el pollo acercándose a mi-

-Será muy divertido-dijo el zorro y seguí golpeando la puerta-

Sky: ¡AUXILIO, ALGUIEN AYÚDEME POR FAVOR...-el zorro me tapo la boca con su mano y con su garfio en mi cuello-

-Si vuelves a gritar y no dudare en degollarte-dijo y mis lagrimas ya estaban bajando por mis mejillas-

-Ya sé, podemos hacer algo muy divertido, tal vez te guste-dijo el conejo y el zorro me soltó-

Ellos me llevaron hasta una puerta de metal y esta al abrirse, me empujaron dentro de esta. Me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente a un escritorio, en este había un ventilador, un teléfono, una tabelt y una cabeza como la del oso.

Sky: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HAGA AQUÍ?-grite golpeando la puerta-

-Hay un botón para abrir la puerta-dijo el pollo-

Sky: Ok-dije y presione el botón- ahora que se supone que haga a...¡AAHHHHHH!-grite asustada ya que el pollo me asustó justo cunado abrí la puerta- quiero a mi mamá-dije en un susurro-

Me escondí debajo del escritorio, por algo mi mente me decía que estar del escritorio me protegería un poco de esas cosas. Asome un poco la cabeza sobre el escritorio para ver si alguno de ellos estaba dentro.

-¡BOO!-grito uno de ellos detrás de mi

Sky: ¡Ahhhh, HIJO DE P#% !-grite saliendo de debajo del escritorio-

-^u^ jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, fue divertido-dijo reindose junto al oso, el pollo y el zorro-

Sky: ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASITA Y NO ESTAR SOPORTANDO PAROS CARDÍACOS!-dije mientras abrazaba mi mochila-

-Vamos, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho- dijo el oso-

Sky: Escúchame bien oso, no me pienso quedar aquí...-dije, pero el me interrumpió-

F: Freddy, me llamo Freddy no oso-dijo mirándome serio-

S: Bueno Freddy, ¿puedes hacer el favor de no causarme una muerte por paro cardíaco?- le dije mientras estaba de puntitas-

F: Déjame pensarlo...no- dijo y le pateé la cara-

S: ¬-¬' BITCH-dije alejándome de ellos-

F: Corre- alcance a escucharlo y no dude en hacerlo-

Sentí pasos detrás de mi mientras buscaba una salida, lo cual era imposible ya que algunas puertas estaban con tablas cubriéndolas, y las ventanas eran algo difícil de romper. Me detuve al sentir que ya no me seguían, miré a mi alrededor y no había rastro de alguno.

Sky: De la que me salve-dije y sentí un golpe fuerte en la cara, haciendo que me desmayara-

He aquí mi primer fanfic, bueno espero y les guste, por que le corregí muchas cosas. Disfrútenlo ^_^


	2. Demasiados Golpes

-¿Seguirá viva?-pregunto una voz-

-Yo creo que sí-dijo otra-

-Mejor despertemos la-dijo y sentí que me movían-

Mi vista se nublo un poco, no pude distinguir mucho a quienes estaban frente a mi, tallé un poco mis ojos y ví que me miraban fijamente.

Sky: ¿Qué tanto me ven?-dije mirándolos con el ceño fruncido-

-Nada, solo queríamos saber si seguías viva-dijo el conejo-

Sky: Para así matarme de un susto-dije sarcástica-

-Posiblemente-menciono el pollo-

Sky: Matenme-dije en un susurro-

Freddy: Con gusto- dijo detrás de mi-

Sky: No hagas eso-dije alejándome-

Freddy: ¿Hacer qué?-pregunto divertido-

Sky: Aparecerte por donde se te de la gana-dije mirándolo fijamente-

Freddy: Lo hago si quiero, tú no eres nadie para detenerme-dijo riendo-

Sky: Tienes razón, por eso buscare la manera de salir de aquí-dije y el me tomo del brazo- suéltame-dije sin mirarlo-

Freddy: ¿Qué te parece un trato?-dijo y lo volteé a ver-

Sky: Te escucho-dije algo insegura-

Freddy: Te quedas aquí durante 5 días, tendrás que soportar cada cosa que hagamos, pero si intentas escapar te mataremos-dijo en tono macabro-

Sky: Déjame pensarlo-dije y el asintió-

Me acerque a una pared y comencé a golpearme la cabeza contra esta, Freddy me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Sí sabes que destrozandote la cabeza no arreglara nada-dijo el zorro-

Sky: Estoy tratando de pensar si aceptar o morir aquí-dije dejando de golpear mi cabeza, de esta comenzó a brotar sangre-je je je, sangre-dije y caí al suelo-

-Pero que estúpida-alcance escuchar-

Freddy (Punto de Vista)

Creo que esta niña no durara mucho aquí, la cargue en brazos y los demás me vieron esperando una respuesta.

Foxy:¿Qué harás Freddy?-pregunto Foxy-

Freddy: Buscare algo para poder limpiarle la cabeza-dije dejando a la chica en el escenario-

Chica: Puedes usar una servilletas-dijo entregándome algunas-

Freddy: Gracias-dije y comencé a limpiar la frente de la chica-

Bonnie: ¿Crees qué dure 5 días aquí?-me pregunto

Freddy: No, máximo 3 días duraría-dije mientras seguía limpiando la herida de la chica-

Bonnie: Si logra sobrevivir aquí los 5 días, ¿qué harás?-dijo y me quede pensando-

Freddy: Tal vez la deje ir o podemos quedarnos con ella-dije viendo a la chica que tenía varios golpes en el rostro-

Chica: ¿Quieres quedarte con ella?-pregunto-

Freddy: Tal vez, solo debemos esperar si sobrevive 5 días-dije acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña-

Foxy: No creo que sea buena idea que se quede,digo por que tal vez sus padres la estén buscado-dijo mirándola-

Sky: Ahhh~...¡SOY UN PANDICORNIO!-dijo haciendo que todos nos sobresaltáramos-

Chica: ¿Un qué?-dijo confundida-

Sky: Un panda con cuerno de unicornio, que tiene MAGIA *Q*-dijo reindose-

Freddy: Creo que el golpe la ataranto-dije al verla como se reía-

Sky: Un zorro con garfio, jajaja que gracioso se ve-dijo y Foxy la fulmino con la mirada-¿cuál es tu nombre zorro pirata?-pregunto riendo-

Foxy: Mi nombre es Foxy y no Zorro pirata-dijo serio-

Sky: Oh, ¿y cuál es tu nombre conejito?-pregunto viendo a Bonnie-

Bonnie: Bonnie- dijo y ella sonrió-

Sky: Que bonito-dijo riendo- ¿y tu pollito, cual es tu nombre?-dijo mirando a Chica-

Chica: Chica-dijo y ella la miro confundida-

Sky: Bueno al menos se que eres una chica, pero ¿como te llamas?-dijo poniéndose de pie-

Chica: ¿Creíste que era un hombre?-dijo molesta-

Sky: Sinceramente si, te falta tener más características femeninas, así hubiera reconocido que eras mujer-dijo y Chica iba a morderla, pero la detuve-

Freddy: Chica tranquila, tal vez no lo dijo enserio, ¿verdad?-dije viendo a la chica-

Sky: Si, además que parece hombre, está gorda-dijo y Chica me empujo para luego ir detrás de la pequeña-

Bonnie: Déjalas, después de todo se cansaran-dijo y asentí-

Después de un rato, Chica regreso con nosotros con la pequeña en brazos, pude notar que Chica tenía algo de sangre en su pico, revise a la chica para ver si no tenía alguno rasguño, bueno eso creí.

Freddy: Chica, ¿por que tienes sangre en el pico?-le pregunte serio-

Chica: Solo la mordí un poco-dijo mostrando la marca que le dejo en el brazo-

Freddy: Intenta no hacerlo de nuevo, por cierto, ¿está dormida o...?-dije al ver que la niña no se movía-

Chica: Está dormida, se canso por la correteada que tuvimos-dijo y acaricie la cabeza de la chica-

Foxy: Tal vez podemos ponerla conmigo en la Pirate Cove, el piso es algo suave-dijo y Chica la puso en los brazos de Foxy-

Freddy: Mañana será un largo día-dije para mi mismo-


	3. Conociendo a Golden

Sky (Punto de Vista)

Sentí un dolor en mi frente, intenté moverme pero golpeé algo, levantó la mirada para ver que fue lo que había golpeado y era el zorro pirata.

Sky: ¿Dónde estoy?-dije en un susurro-

-No te muevas mucho, te puede doler la cabeza al levantarte-dijo ayudándome a levantarme-

Sky: ¿Puedes decirme que paso?-dije y el palmeó mi cabeza suavemente-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza contra una pared-dijo señalando una pequeña abertura en mi frente-

Sky: Creo que terminare matándome yo misma, antes que ustedes lo hagan-dije y el asintió-

-Tienes razón, es posible que mueras por un derrame cerebral o algo peor-dijo serio-

Sky: Otra cosa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-dije y el me miro extrañado- digo ya que solo Freddy me dijo su nombre, pienso que sería justo que tu y los demás me los digan- explique-

-¿No recuerdas, verdad?, te dijimos nuestros nombres-dijo y lo mire con el ceño fruncido-

Sky: Yo no recuerdo nada-dije rascándome la nuca-

-Parece que el golpe te afecto, soy Foxy-dijo extendiéndome su mano-

Sky: ¿ Y como se llama el conejo morado?-pregunte asomando la cabeza atrávez de unas cortinas-

Foxy: Ese es Bonnie y el pájaro amarillo es Chica-dijo y lo mire confundida-

Sky: ¿Es una chica o se llama Chica?-pregunte-

Foxy: Su nombre es Chica y es una chica-dijo y nos acercamos a ellos-

Sky: Pero está muy gorda como para parecer mujer- le dije en un susurro- ¡AHHUUU!-dije sobando mi brazo, ya que me pellizco-

Foxy: Que no te escuche por que es capaz de volver a morderte-dijo y lo mire con una ceja levantada-

Sky: Volver a morderme, ¿a que te refieres?-dije y señalo unas marcas en mi brazo izquierdo- maldita, me las pagara, voy a romperle el pico-dije haciéndome la ruda, acercándome a ella-Oye tu pajarraco, ¿quien te crees para...-me interrumpió, ya que iba a volver a morderme- Foxy, ayúdame, quiere morderme otra vez- acuse como niña chiquita, escondiéndome detrás de el-

Foxy: Humanos-dijo en un suspiro-

Más tarde Freddy me dio un pequeño tour por el lugar, pasamos por una puerta entre abierta y le curiosidad me gano, asomé un poco mi cabeza, en la habitación había un Freddy, solo que este era dorado y tenia cables que sobresalían de su cabeza y piernas. Me acerque para verlo de cerca, iba a moverlo un poco, pero siento que me cargan por las axilas, giro un poco mi cabeza y veo a Freddy.

Freddy: ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí con Golden?-dijo girándome para quedar cara a cara-

Sky: Me dio curiosidad lo que era-dije moviendo mis pies, ya que no alcanzaba el piso-

Freddy: La curiosidad mató al gato-dijo mientras salíamos de aquella habitación-

Sky: Y el gato murió sabiendo-dije viendo aquel oso dorado, el cual sonrió-¡FREDDY, EL OSO DORADO SE MOVIÓ!-dije y el siguió caminando-

Freddy: Sí claro, pandicornio-dijo haciéndome reposar mi cabeza en su hombro-

Sky: Es enserio-dije y el oso dorado estaba detrás de nosotros, haciendo señas-Freddy, voltea, está detrás tuyo-dije jalando su oreja-

Freddy: Deja mi oreja-dijo y el oso dorado camino a hacia otro lado-

Sky: Tonto Freddy-murmure-

Freddy: ¿Dijiste algo?-dijo y negué con la cabeza-

Después de que Freddy me bajara de sus brazos, comencé a buscar a ese Freddy dorado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, revise algunas puerta que estaban entreabiertas y en ninguna estaba.

Sky: Que perdida de tiempo-dije al no encontrarlo-

-¿Buscas alguien?-escuché detrás de mi-

Gire para ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era el Freddy dorado.

Sky: Sí, a ti-dije y río-

-Un gusto soy Golden Freddy-dijo quitándose su sombrero haciendo una reverencia- ¿y se puede saber, por que me estas buscando?-dijo mirándome detenidamente-

Sky: Solo dio curiosidad-dije levantando los hombros resatandole importancia-

Golden: Bueno, pequeña curiosa, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto y escuché a Bonnie acercarse-

Bonnie: Oh aquí estas, Freddy me mando a buscarte por que no te encontramos por ningún lado, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo mientras caminábamos hacía donde estaban los demás-

Sky: Estaba con Golden-dije y me volteé para ver a Golden, pero no estaba-

Bonnie: Ahí no hay nadie-dijo serio-

Sky: No es que...él estaba...aquí conmigo-dije confundida-

Bonnie: Sí claro, vamos-dijo tomando mi mano-

Sky: Idiota-dije y el se agacho a mi altura-

Bonnie: ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-dijo divertido-

Sky: No nada-dije mientras seguíamos caminado hasta donde estaban los otros-


	4. Bonnie :3

Más tarde, me quede en el escenario sentada, ya que Freddy no quiera que me perdiera, de mi mochila saque mi MP3 para distraerme un poco. A mi lado sentí una precencia, levante un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, era Golden.

-Hola pequeña, vine para hablar contigo-dijo sentandose junto a mi-

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunte-

-Te gustaría jugar a las escondidas-dijo poniendo su sombrero en mi cabeza-

-No lo sé, Freddy me dijo que no me moveira de aquí-dije tomando el sombrero-

-Oh vamos, será muy divertido-dijo y unos pasos se acercaban-

Volteo a ver quien se aproximaba, era Freddy junto con Bonnie hablando entre ellos. Se acercaron conmigo y Golden.

-Freddy, ¿ Qué tal van las cosas?-dijo y Freddy se acerco a mi-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo serio-

-Vine un momento a conocer a su nueva amiga-dijo mirandome-

-Ya lo hicise, te puedes retirar-dijo y me puso detrás de él-

-Oh vamos Freddy, no seas aguafiestas, si quieres también puedes jugar con nostros a las escondidas-dijo caminando al rededor de nosotros-

-No gracias, Pandiornio tiene cosas que hacer-dijo refirednose a mi-

-¿Pandicornio?-pregunto confundido-

-Realmente mi nombre es Sky, no pandicornio- expliqué-

-Ok, Sky tiene cosas que hacer-dijo y hize una mueca de disgusto-

-De hecho...-me callé al ver que Freddy me miraba fiajmente-sí, tengo muchas cosas por hacer-dije alejandome de ellos-

Bonnie (Punto de Vista *w*)

-Sky, espera-dije mientras la alcanzaba-

-¿Sucede algo, Bonnie?-pregunto-

-No, pero me gustaría hablar unas cosas contigo-dije y ella me vio confundida-son algunas cosas que debes saber de Freddy-dije serio-

-Ok, te escucho-dijo mirandome-

-En primera, no lo hagas enojar, no es bonito cuando el está molesto, nunca le quites su sombrero y corras, eso lo enfurece-ella asnitió y seguí contandole- y por lo que más quieras, nunca...nunca preiones su nariz, por más divertido que sea, no lo hagas-dije serio-

-De aucerdo, no hacerlo enojar, no quitarle su sombrerito y no presionarle la nariz-dijo rodando sus azules ojos-

-Muy bien,¿ y qué llevas en esa bolsa que cuelga de tus hombros?-pregunte-

-Oh es mi mochila, y llevo cosas necesarias, vendas, mi inhalador, dulces, una linterna, mi MP3 para distraerme, algunos cuadernos y una foto de mi familia-dijo mostrandomela-

-¿Ellos son tus padres?-dije y ella bajo la mirada-

-No realmente, ellos...-la interrumpí un momento-

-Siento mucho que ellos mureiran-dije acariciando su cabeza-

-Soy adoptada-soltó de repente- ellos no son mis padres, además no me prestan atención, soy invisible para ellos-dijo mientras su ojos se criztalizaban-

-Yo...lo siento mucho-dije abrazandola-

-No te preocupes, por algo decidí escapar-dijo separadnose de mi-

-Y por eso estas aquí-dije y ella nego-

-Entre aquí por que la policia me busca, ayude a un tipo a robar un pequeño supermercado- dijo sentandosé en el piso-

-¿Por que ayudaste a un criminal?-pregunte sorprendido-

-Él me dijo "oye niñita te daré lo que quieras, si me ayudas", le ayude y la policia llego, me querian arrestar también pero les dije que yo no había toamdo nada de la tienda, así que salí corriendo de ahí y este fue el lugar que ví para esconderme-dijo y la cargue en mis brazos-

-Todo estará bien-dije acaricando su cabello-

-Gracias, Bonnie-dijo abrazandose a mi-


	5. Un pequeño Concierto

~Día 2~

 **Freddy (Punto de Vista)**

-¡FREDDY, AYÚDAME¡-escuche a lo lejos-

Me asome por uno de los pasillos para ver que pasaba, vi a Sky correr hacía mi, salto a mis brazos y escondió su rostro en mi hombro.

-¿Qué hiciste está vez?-pregunte mirándola-

-Nada, Chica me quiere hacer cahitos-dijo y unos pasos se aproximaban-

\- Y puedo saber el por que-dije serio

-Digamos que me escucho hablar con Bonnie y no me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mi, después comenzó a perseguirme, creo que la perdí- dijo bajándose de mis brazos-

-Intenta no provocarla, es capaz de arráncate la cabeza con el pico-le advertí-

-O-O...ok-dijo alejándose lentamente-

-Niños-dije en un susurro-

-Freddy, ¿has visto a Sky?-pregunto Chica-

-No, pero creo que debe estar con Bonnie-mentí-

-Gracias Freddy-dijo dirigiéndose con Bonnie-

-¿Ya se fue?-me sobresalte-

-Creí que te habías ido a otro lado-ella rió-

-Sí, pero sin que te dieras cuenta estaba detrás de ti-explico- por cierto gracias por mentirle a Chica-me abrazo-

-De nada-se separo de mi-

-¿Puedo usarte como escudo, por si Chica quiere atacarme?-pregunto-

-No-dije y ella presiono mi nariz-basta-*SQUEAK*-si no te detienes te voy a asustar cada que me de la gana, ¿entendido?-dije serio-

-Está bien, aguafiestas-susurro-

-Te escuché-dije y ella corrió-

 **Sky (Punto de Vista)**

Me subí al escenario, sintiéndome una estrella apunto de dar un concierto, revise si alguno de los animatronicos estaba cerca. No había rastro de algún, así que conecte mi MP3 a las bocinas que traía conmigo, seleccione la canción y comencé a cantar.

\- _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family, when you walk away, is when we really play, you don't hear me when I say "mom, please wake up, dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."- canté-_

Cuando estaba por terminar de cantar, escucho unos aplausos y desconecto las bocinas, sonrojada me bajo del escenario. Bonnie aplaudía mientras que Freddy me miraba con sorpresa.

-Y-Yo...aahhh...ustedes no vieron nada-dije guardando mis bocinas-

-Oh vamos, cántanos otra-dijo Bonnie-

-Sí, no tienes por que sentirte avergonzada, anda cántanos otra-insistió Freddy-

-No me siento cómoda cantando frente a alguien, prefiero hacerlo cunado estoy sola-dije y Bonnie se acerco a mi-

-Tranquila, no nos vamos a reír o algo parecido, puedes confiar en nosotros-acaricio mi cara-

-Bonnie...tu mano me estorba-dije quintado su mano de mi cara-

-Jejeje, eres adorable-dijo pellizcando mi mejilla-

-Bonnie, me duele-dije sobandome-

-¿Nos vas a cantar otra canción?-pregunto-

-^_^jajajaja...no-dije seria-cargame-dije estirando mis brazos a Freddy-

-No-lo mire tierna-está bien-dijo y se agacho para que pudiera subirme a sus hombros-

-Freddy, cuidado con los duc...*CLANK*tos-dije sobando mi frente-

-Lo siento-dijo sonriendo-

-No importa, casí no me duele-dije agarrando una de sus orejas-

-será por que te golpeaste contra una pared y un ducto-dijo divertido-

-Fue por que estaba asustada, no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de sustos-bostece-

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto-

-No, solo estoy cansada, es todo-dije tallando mis ojos con mi puño-

Freddy me bajo de sus hombros con cuidado de no golpearme con un ducto, en sus brazos comenzó a tararear una canción, mis parpados pesaban y sentí como el sueño llegaba más mi.

Soñaba que uno de mis cantantes favoritos me llevaba en brazos.

"No había visto una estrella tan brillante, pero tu eres más brillante"-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos-

"Nunca me sentí tan afortunada"-dije y uní nuestros labios-

"Sky, despierta"-dijo una voz-

"¿Ehh?"-dije sorprendida-

¡QUE DESPIERTES, VAGA!-grito alguien-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte-

-Nada solo que estabas apunto de besar a Foxy-dijo y me sonroje-

-Pero que besé-dije -

-Besaste mi mano, por que Foxy se alejaba cuando te le acercaste estriando los labios-dijo Chica riendo-

-Estaba soñando-dije con la cabeza baja-


	6. Mucha Azúcar

~Día 3~

 **Chica (Punto de Vista)**

Mientras Sky dormía, Freddy nos dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros.

-Muy bien, quiero decirles que, tal vez Sky se quede-dijo y lo miramos sorprendidos-

-¿Estás seguro que de que se quede?-pregunto Foxy-

-Dije tal vez, quiero ver si sobrevive los 2 últimos días-dijo serio-

-Pero Freddy, ninguno de nosotros sabemos de cuidar a un niño, lo más probable es que Golden le pueda hacer algo-expilco Bonnie-

-Pienso que tienes razón, hay que vigilara por donde vaya, no hay que dejarla sola-menciono algo preocupado-

-Freddy, tranquilo amigo, mientras nosotros cuidemos de Sky no le pasara nada- Foxy le palmeo el hombro-

-¿Chica, puedes hacerme un favor?-dijo mirándome-

-Claro, ¿cuál es?-pregunte-

-Puedes vigilar a Sky por mientras, nosotros iremos a ver en donde esta Golden-pidió y me dirigía con ella-

Después de estar un rato con Sky, comencé a picar su cuerpo con mis dedos, ella se movía haciendo ruiditos como quejidos, reí ligeramente al verla haciendo gestos y movimientos como intentar aleja mi mano.

-Chica, ¿que le haces?-dijo Foxy acercándose a nosotras-

-Nada, es solo que es divertido verla haciendo esos ruiditos-dije moliéndola suavemente-

-Déjala dormir-dijo serio-

-Aburrido-susurre-

-Te escuche-dijo divertido-

-"Te escuche"-dije imitándolo-

-Oye, Sky despierta...¡DESPIERTA NIÑA!-grite sacudiéndola-

-Chica para, la vas a matar si la zarandeas así-dijo Freddy tomando a Sky en sus brazos-

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo tallando sus ojos-

-Nada, Chica casí te mata por la zarandeada que te dio-dijo Bonnie-

-Oh vamos ,agradezcan que sigue viva-dije algo molesta-

-Tienes razón, pero no es necesario que la sacudas así-dijo Freddy-

-Bueno, siento mucho haberte sacudido de esa manera-dije rodando los ojos-

-No importa-dijo levantándose-

-Bueno, ¿que te gustaría hacer, Sky?-le pregunto Bonnie-

-No lo sé, por el momento quisiera algo de azúcar-dijo tomando su mochila-

-Vamos a la cocina, tal vez puede que haya algo dulce-dijo llevándola a la cocina-

 **Bonnie (Punto de Vista)**

Lleve a Sky a la cocina en busca de algo dulce, revisamos si había algo pero no encontramos nada.

-Bonnie, encontré algo-dijo con un frasco en las manos-

-Ehhh~, no creo que debas comer eso-dije intentando quitarle el frasco-

-Es azúcar glas, mis padrastros no me dejan comerla-dijo abriéndolo-

-Sky suelta-dije y ella tomo una cuchara-

-Sabe algo fuerte y delicioso-dijo y comenzó a temblar-

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte-

-Jajajajaja, claro que lo estoy-dijo riendo-

-Ahora entiendo por que no hay que darle mucha azúcar-suspire-

-Vamos Bonnie, unas carreritas, 1,2,3 jajajaja-salio corriendo-

Llegue con Freddy, me miro serio mientras sujetaba a Sky de los hombros.

-Bonnie, ¿puedes explicarme por que Sky esta muy imperativa?-pregunto-

-Digamos que comió azúcar y...yo no le di el azúcar, ella la encontró-explique-

-Está bien, ahora hay que esperar que se canse-dijo y Sky le quito su sombrero-

-Oh mirenme soy Freddy y traspiro grasa por todos lados jajaja-dijo riendo-

-Jajaja que chistosita, dame mi sombrero-dijo intentando quitárselo-

-¡ATRAPARME SI PUEDES, GORDITO!-dijo comenzando a correr-

-Muy bien, esa niña se esta pasando-dijo serio-

Freddy y yo comenzamos a buscar en cada lugar, hasta que escuchamos una risa cerca de donde estábamos, llegamos a donde las risas se escuchaban.

-¿Buscan algo o alguien?-pregunto Golden-

-No, estamos buscamos algo-dijo Freddy-

-Oh bueno, Sky se quedara conmigo un buen rato-dijo y Freddy se acerco a el-

-¿Donde la tienes?-pregunto-

-Puedes buscar también con Chica-dijo alejándose de nosotros-

-Ve con Chica, yo iré detrás de el para ver si tiene a Sky-me susurro-

Fui con Chica que estaba en el escenario hablando con Foxy, me acerque a ellos.

-Chicos, ¿no saben donde está Sky?-les pregunte-

-No, creo que debe estar por ahí corriendo-dijo Foxy-

A lo lejos se escucho una risa aproximarse, me asome por el pasillo y Sky venia corriendo mientras que Freddy la perseguía.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI SOMBRERO, NIÑA!-dijo molesto-

-Alcánzame primero-dijo y sus pasos se volvieron lentos-no me siento bien-dijo agarrándose la cabeza-

-Gracias-dijo tomando su sombrero-

-¿Donde te habías metido?-dije serio-

-No recuerdo...me duele la cabeza-dijo mientras se sostiene la cabeza-

-Tranquila, solo relájate, debes de estar cansada por tanto correr-dijo Freddy-

-Solo recuerdo que Bonnie y yo estábamos en la cocina, tome un frasco de azúcar y hasta ahí recuerdo-dijo sacando algo de su mochila-

-Comenzaste a correr por todo el lugar, le quitaste su sombrero a Freddy...-me interrumpió Chica-

-Me llamaste hipopótamo amarillo-dijo molesta-

-Te pusiste a preguntarme tonterías-dijo Foxy-

-Wow...con más razón no me dan azúcar en casa-dijo comiendo gomitas-

-¿Y por que con las gomitas no te pasa nada?-pregunte-

-Es por que no contienen tanta azúcar-dijo guardándolas-


	7. No es un capitulo :(

Hey!, he vuelto después de varios días sise que me estoy tardando mucho para subir capitulo, pero estuve teniendo algunos contratiempos, entre a la preparatoria, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, se me olvido por completo que tenia que seguir con el fic.

As que pueden odiarme todo lo que quieran, pero dentro de unos días subiré capitulo.

Bye~ los quiero :3


End file.
